These Feelings Wont Go Away
by purplebutterfly17
Summary: Shay always had feelings for Keegan. She just chose not to act on them. But one night, that all changed. Shay's live would never be the same.
1. The Get-Together

Being the only single girl in the cast had never bothered Shay. She was independent and confidant, and didn't need a man in her life to feel good. Shay had only ever been in one serious relationship, and that was with her high school sweetheart, whom she had ended things with almost a decade ago. Sure, she had gone on a few dates here and there, but Shay never committed to anything. She just didn't want to risk her career. She had worked so hard to land her dream job, and to top it off she was living in her dream apartment with her best friend. Shay was a passionate philanthropist as well. She just didn't want to risk her image- how would young girls feel about her jumping around from guy to guy? Shay had trust issues also- after having her heart broken, she felt as if getting involved with any guy would just lead to more heartache. But it was a small get together at Ashley's place when Shay's thinking changed.

She was the oldest of the girls, yet the only one without a boyfriend. The same age her mother was when she was pregnant with Shay. Some of her best high school girlfriends were getting married, or in serious relationships. Shay ignored this all.

But at this get together, there was a moment when she looked up at Ashley, Troian, and Lucy. Ashley and Ryan were cuddled up laughing together. Lucy and her new boyfriend were giving each other eskimo kisses. Troian was on the phone with Patrick, light radiating off of her. And there Shay sat. Alone. With nobody to laugh with, nobody to kiss, and nobody to call. She decided there and then, that needed to change.

Shay knew exactly who she wanted. He was the guy she became extremely close with over the years. The guy who had met her parents. The guy she went to Disneyland with. They guy she had called crying in the middle of the night. The guy she went salsa dancing with. They guy she longed desperately to kiss, to call hers. That guy was Keegan.

They had had chemistry from the moment they met. After reading the books, Shay was ecstatic thinking about the fact that she would get to kiss him. If she wasn't willing to have a relationship in real life, at least she could live it out through the show. She was sad at the thought his character Toby would die. So, when she found out that they had decided to keep him around as a long term character, she couldn't believe her luck. That kiss was coming. But at one of the read throughs, it was revealed that Spencer and Toby would be becoming the couple. Shay was crushed.

In the end, Shay decided it was for the better. A relationship between two cast members was unprofessional. So she pushed aside her feelings to remain friends with him.

But that. Was all. About to change.


	2. A Chat with Ash

Shay asked Ashley to go for a drive with her during break the next day at work. The get together at Ashley's house still remained fresh on her mind. What she had thought about while there did too. As much as Shay tried to forget those thoughts about Keegan, she couldn't . A firm believer in the 'everything happens for a reason' idea, she knew if the idea of being with Keegan hadn't left her mind yet, it was never going to. Shay knew she needed to talk to someone who she trusted and who had never let her down in the advice department before. She made Ashley drive- for fear of it getting emotional.

"Ash, I have to admit something to you…" Shay took a deep breath. She looked out the window, taking in the fading Hollywood sign behind them.

"What? Shay quit stalling. Tell me." Ashley wasn't going to let her beat around the bush.

"Well…I… am kind of into Keegan these days." She bit her lip. "As more than a friend."

Ashley's face slowly began to grow stern. "Shay, Keegan's a great guy. But you've worked so hard to get here in life… what if something went wrong? How would work be? Press? You don't want to screw things up."

"But Ashley, I really think it could work. I'm tired of being alone. And I'm tired being the pretty friend to everyone. I want someone to be mine, and to tell me I'm beautiful. Keegan is that guy." Shay smiled at the thought of him whispering to her how beautiful she is.

"Shannon Mitchell. There are millions of guys out there who literally worship you. They would all gladly be with you. You don't have to be with Keegan. Just cause he's available-"

"Just cause he's available!" Shay yelled. "I am not the kind of person who dates for fun. This is real to me!" Tears were welling up in her eyes. Ashley slowed the car and pulled over.

"Look Shay. I didn't plan to upset you. I'm just trying to be a good friend by making you look at all of your options first. You know I love you and support your decisions." She squeezed Shay's hands, offering a reassuring look.

"Thanks Ash. I'm just scared to tell him now. I think he likes me too, but I don't really know and I'm scared to put myself out there." Shay looked out the window once more.

"He'd be crazy not too," replied Ashley.


End file.
